Power amplifiers used for wireless communication are generally rated for a specified peak power that can be transmitted. The greater the difference of peak and average power (i.e., the higher the peak to average power ratio (PAPR)) of a signal to be transmitted, the lower the transmit power achieved by a given power amplifier. By reducing the PAPR, the average transmit power can be increased, which improves amplifier power efficiency.